creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora
Aurora Digby/Mayne, comminly referred to as Aurora, is a western barn owl (commonly spotted in England) who was found by her current owner of Arietta Digby (Sabrina's guardian). Since then, Aurora has been loyal to her savior and has shown a kind/caring nature. Personality Aurora is a sweet creature who mostly acts timid to those she calls either family or friend. However, despite her kind nature, she has learnt to defend herself in dangerous situations. Aurora's deception of beauty allows others to let their guards down, belittling her strength in the process before it is too late to realise. Aurora also feels strongly about Arietta more than Sabrina, unsurprisingly, due to the duration of their relationship. Aurora is sharp with everything, following orders and doing anything scheduled by the book. And, if someone falls out of line, Arietta is quick to warn that someone of Aurora's surprisingly short temper. Appearance Aurora is similar to the common Western Barn Owl, meaning she is a medium-sized, pale-coloured owl with long wings and a short, squarish tail. Measuring about 33 to 39 cm in overall length, Aurora has a typical wingspan of some 80 to 95 cm. Aurora weighs over 550 grams. Aurora can produce a snake-like hiss defense when disturbed. Other sounds she may produce include a purring chirrup denoting pleasure. When captured or cornered, the barn owl throws itself on its back and flails with sharp-taloned feet, making for an effective defence. Aurora's distinguishing features are the undulating flight pattern and the dangling, feathered legs. The pale face with the heart-shape and black eyes give a distinctive appearance, like a flat mask with oversized, oblique black eye-slits, the ridge of feathers above the beak somewhat resembling a nose. Another distinguishing feature Sabrina understands is her ability to communicate back to her via her own voice. Aurora has an adult British feminine voice that only Sabrina can hear. Sabrina seems to also obtain details from Aurora that each creature has their own voice which Sabrina can understand to some extent but, animals/creatures from foreign countries will have their language altered (e.g a dog from Spain may obtain a Spanish accent or have the ability to speak Spanish). Origin Arietta Digby was known in the village as the local school teacher of English. She was also known for her usually caring nature to those of all kinds; nothing seemed to turn her sweet demeanor sour. Many of the students she had taught had their own weaknesses in learning, whether it be structuring their paragraphs, testing out the various sentence types or expanding their vocabulary, every single student had one error within their work that continued throughout their years spent with her. Arietta, as you may have guessed, was an English teacher. She is a middle-class type of lady who, despite her parents higher rank, has been an independent and single woman ever since her birth. Arietta had taken an interest into finding business in teaching due to the fact creativity was thought of as an idea to help expand businesses. She had decided to investigate stories that could help pupils explore their own ideas in writing their own fantasy about the environment around them. However, it was one eventful day led to her discovery of a new type of fantasy. While travelling into a nearby city to interview other students that had left her school to explore their talents, Arietta overheard rustling within the thorn-bushes along with hushed, yet tired, hooting. Upon further inspection, Arietta found the source. Trapped between each prickling spike on the stems of the classic Old English Rose was a bundle of fluff, feathers forced within from their owner spiraled around the victim itself. However, it wasn't the scene that broke Arietta's heart, it was the defenseless victim of softness that caused the most distress. Located center-stage laid a small, vulnerable barn owlet that had attempted to remove itself from the carnage creating a mass of wounds/cuts to form around its tiny figure. Arietta never lacked much sympathy for the weak, especially when her emerald eyes glanced upon the gruesome sight laying next to the new-born. What was left of it's parents consisted of nothing but scraps of both viciously torn feathers and claw markings engraved onto the nearby bark. She didn't need to gaze at the sight again, she understood the brutal work of the wolves during the autumn nights. Carefully, she bundled the small creature within her scarf and postponed her trip for another day. Ever since that day, Arietta has hand-reared Aurora into the strong individual that she is today. But, rumors have spread around about Aurora...and they may concern a certain entity who goes against Sabrina herself. Facts * Creator of this creation is [https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:CriticizerHere CriticizerHere]. * Credit for the photo used as well as the information used in the "Appearance" section goes to the Barn Owl - Wikipedia. * Credit for the description about the rose type and its properties goes to Types of Roses - Pyracantha. * Aurora is an adult, being aged around 8 years old (determined age by Arietta Digby). * Aurora herself has her personal fear: losing Arietta or Sabrina may cause her distress leading to frantic/panicked screeching and continuous searching for their whereabouts. * The rumors first began when Aurora went missing before being found by Arietta holding, within her talons, Alice's flip-phone. Aurora, when confronted by Sabrina, stayed silent leading to the temporary distance between the two. Category:Work In Progress Category:Animals Category:Good Category:Administrator's Creation Category:Adult Category:Female Category:OC Category:Tragic Category:Killer Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Parent(s)